Prisoner of the Sorcerer Prince
by AvatarAmidala1985
Summary: Based off the 2012 movie. To save Erik, Jane must let Loki make her his prisoner. But as Loki starts to fall in love with her, she starts to believe that she might be able to convince him to not take over the world, Lokane fic.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own The Avengers.

Chapter 1

As Jane was packing for an astorphysics conference she heard her phone ring. At first she thought that it was Darcy calling to check on her location and tell the schedule, but she got a smile when she saw that it was Erik Selvig calling. "Erik, I have been wondering when you would call me. SHIELD must be keeping you really busy," said Jane with a weak laugh when she picked up the phone.

"This is not your mortal friend," said the voice on the other line. It was not Erik Selvig's voice, it was an accented voice that was quite smooth and almost hypnotic.

"Who is this," demanded Jane who was starting to get worried. She wondered if Erik had been kidnapped and was being held hostage until someone paid some sort of ransom. Jane wondered what she would be able to pay for Erik's freedom since she didn't have much money, but she knew that she would find a way to pay just so he would be safe.

"I am Prince Loki Odinson of Asgard, your friend Erik Selvig is helping me take over your little world," said Loki's voice. Jane didn't know why, but she didn't feel all that shocked that Loki was on the other line, this was the man that sent the Destroyer to kill Thor last year.

"Release Erik," said Jane, she didn't know why she said that a Prince of Asgard wouldn't listen to the demands of a simple mortal woman.

"I need him to help me in my work, what will your give me in return for losing that," asked Loki's voice.

"You can have me, I have the same knowladge as Erik and if Thor comes against you, you will have someone to use against him," said Jane. She knew that this wasn't a wise choice, but she didn't like that LOki was using Erik and this might be the only way to get him out of the grasp of the god of mischief.

"I was hoping you would say that, I will have a form of transportation come and pick you up at a location of my choice. There we will make the trade and you will be taken to my lair," said Loki's voice. He then told her what time to meet her and where this meeting would take place before he hung up.

With the phone now back in her pocket, Jane continued to pack as if nothing happened. Jane remembered when Erik started to tell Jane about the tesseract that was also known as the Cosmic Cube that SHIELD and Stark industries was studying because he trusted Jane, she ended up knowing everything about the studies done on the tesseract.

Then about a month ago the calls stopped at first Jane thought that SHIELD told Erik to stop. Now Jane knew that this happened because Erik was Loki's prisoner. Loki must have known that I would give myself up to save Erik and he has some plan to use me against Thor, I hope that SHILED steps in and stops Loki before I am forced to help him take over Earth, thought Jane before she left.

* * *

Jane stepped out the car that was provided for her by the university that she was working for and started to wait for Loki with her bags of clothes. It surprised her that Loki knew enough about Earth to know about a mall parking garage. Thor didn't seem to know much about Earth when he was bannished there for a short time, I thought that the rest of Asgard would be that way too, thoguht Jane.

Jane was shocked when a SHIELD van drove into the parking garage. She jumped under her car since she couldn't have SHILED finding her before Loki came with Erik. She then heard the door open and someone get out of the van and started to walk to where her bags were lying. When she saw a pair of boots and the edge of a trench coat, Jane started to curse the fact that she left her bags out in the open.

"I know that you are here Lady Foster, I see your luggage," said the voice of Loki. Jane crawled out from under the car and a cool hand reached down to help her up. Jane let out a gasp when she saw Loki.

Like Thor, Loki was very tall, but he had a lean frame while Thor seemed to be all muscle. But somehow Jane knew that Loki wasn't a weakling even if he wasn't as muscular as Thor. His skin was very pale, it was almost like there was no color in his skin at all. He had jade green eyes and black hair that fell to his shoulders. Clutched in the hand that wasn't holding her wrist was a very stragne staff.

Loki's hand then moved from her wrist and started to caress her face. Jane started to shiver, it felt like being touched by ice. "You are quite pretty, but nothing like that women that Thor is usally attracted to, I wonder what you did to him that made him desire you like that," asked Loki as the tip of his staff was moving towards her chest.

"What are you doing," asked Jane in shock. Was he trying to kill me, thought Jane.

"I have to make sure that you will follow my orders," said Loki.

"The fact that you are releasing Erik will make me follow your orders. I have upheld my end of the bargin, now release Erik," said Jane who was hoping that Loki wasn't going to do whatever he was about to do to her.

"You have a very good point, I am bored with my little puppets and I would enjoy the company of someone who speaks their mind. Barton, bring Selvig," called out Loki. Just then a man with a bow and arrow set dressed in a SHIELD uniform walked up with Erik following him. Both of them had strange blue eyes.

Loki went over to Erik and lightly pressed the tip of the staff to his chest causing his eyes to go back to normal.

"Jane, what are you doing here," said Erik with shock in his voice.

"I have no use for you anymore mortal, Lady Foster agreed to help me with my glorious purpose," said Loki.

"You can't do this Loki, Thor will hunt you down and murder you if Jane is hurt," said Erik. Erik tried to reach Jane, but the man with the bow and arrow set pointed it at Erik's chest causing him to stop in his tracks.

"There isn't much that can do to me while he is stuck in Asgard and don't worry Lady Foster won't be harmed, she would be useless to be if she is dead," said Loki before he picked up Jane. While carrying both Jane and his staff, Loki went over to the waiting van while the man that Loki had called Barton was following them while walking backwards so he could still point an arrow at Erik. Loki then put Jane on the seat in the back before he sat down next to her. The man called Barton then got into the front seat and started to drive. As Jane was being driven further and further away from Erik, she hoped that he would find his way to safety and that SHIELD would find a way to stop Loki before he could realize his mad dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the Marvel characters that were in The Avengers movie.

Auhtor's Note: In this chapter it will have the back story of Loki which will be a little different than the one in Norse mythology or the comics.

Chapter 2

After many months of waiting on that disgusting planet of the Chitauri, Loki was now on Midgard and he had Jane in his grasp. I wonder how Thor is going to feel when he finds out that the mortal maiden he had grown so fond of is going to help me realize my dreams of conquest, thought Loki with a smile. It seemed to Loki that Thor would some pretty high standards for the women that he thought about having a romantic relationship with, most of the time through no fault of their own it seemed like they were unable to live up to them. When they seemed to show some sort of flaw, Thor didn't seem to want anything to do with them. Thor wasn't a bad person, it was just some flaw that Loki was sure that Thor didn't even know about. It honestly shocked Loki that Thor had fallen for a girl like Jane Foster when she seemed more like a girl that Loki would have been fond of.

Loki felt his heart clench in pain when he realized that in some ways Jane reminded him of his dead wife, Sigyn. Loki and Sigyn were married when they were still teenagers and they loved each other very much. But she died giving birth to a set of twins named Narvi and Vali. I should be thinking of a way to take over Midgard and be reuntied with my children, not how some mortal maiden reminds me of my dead wife, thought Loki.

Just then Barton pulled the van into the garage of Loki's hideout. When Jane stepped out of the van her eyes widened in shock as she saw the SHILED soldiers that were now working for Loki because they were under his control. "How many people do you have under your control," asked Jane.

"I am only taking what I need for my plans to take over your little world, in fact right now you are the only person that is working for me that I didn't have to put under my control," said Loki as he stepped out of the van and walked towards where the tesseract was being kept.

"What is that, is tha the tesseract that Erik was working on with SHIELD," asked Jane as she stood behind him.

"Yes, this is what will make my plans for domination come true. Soon I will be going to Germany to get plans for a device that will let the tesseract open a portal that will bring my allies here," said Loki.

"Can I come with you to Germany," asked Jane.

"Why," asked Loki with an arched eyebrow as he turned to stare at her.

"Because it would look less suspicious if you had a compainion by your side than it would if you went alone," said Jane as she was playing with some of the strands of her hair.

"You are right. I need rest right now, but I will come and get you when I am ready for this mission. You will be staying in the room right by my room, it was the room that your friend Dr Selvig stayed in while he was under my control, Barton will take you there," said Loki before he walked to his room.

Once she was in the room, she walked over to the bag that held her books and pulled out the book about Norse mythology that Erik had bought for her when Thor was bannished to Earth.

* * *

Jane let out a sigh of relief when Loki left, the way he kept staring at her with those intense jade green eyes was very unerving. But at least she was able to convince him to go on this little mission that he had in Germany. If things went right then SHEILD would be there to stop Loki and rescue her before she was forced to do anything that would put her world in danger.

Before she could reach for her bags of clothes and books she saw the man that Loki called Barton pick them up. "Let me help you since I am going to lead you to your room, it would be better if I carried your bags too," said Batron with a smile. In spite of the warm and friendly smile he had, it was still creepy to look at him for too long because of those unauturl blue eyes he had.

"Barton, why do you work for Loki when you used to work for SHIELD, I would have thought that Loki's plans for world domination would clash with what SHIELD beileves in," said Jane. She knew the real reason why this man was working for Loki, he was somehow using that staff to control this man, but she wanted to see what Loki was making this man believe his reasons were.

"You can call me Clint, only Master Loki calls me Barton. I work for Loki because he wants to bring peace to this world by becoming our ruler because he sees how corrupt the world has become since Asgard stopped helping us," said Clint.

There can be no peace through tyranny, thought Jane, but she chose not to say it out loud since she knew that her words wouldn't be able to change Clint's mind at all. So she wisely kept quiet as he led her to a pair of doors and opened one of them, he placed the bags on the ground before he walked away.

Once she was in the room, Jane walked over to the bag that held the books that she traveled with and pulled out the book about Norse mythology that Erik had bought for her when Thor had been bannished to Earth about a year ago. Since she didn't want to read about Thor because it brought back memories of the man that had come into her life and promised to return, she instead flipped to the pages about Loki instead.

Jane hoped that there would be a way for her to find out about why Loki was wanting to take over her world and if there was a way to stop it. It talked about how Loki was really something called a Jotun and was left to die by his father, King Laufey when he was just a baby because he had been born very small. Before he died, Odin the King of Asgard found him and adopted him.

Loki was led to believe that he was a son of Odin and his wife Frigga while being raised alongside their other sons, Thor and Balder. Because of his love of pranks Loki gained a reputation as a trickster which was why Norse mythology called him the god of mischief, chaos, and lies. One of his pranks was to cut off Sif's golden hair and because he had been unable to pay for the wig that that the dwarves had made out of pure gold, they sewed his lips shut and used a spell that made her hair turn black. In his early teens Loki got married to his childhood sweetheart, Sigyn after he saved her from a abusive man by killing him and disguising himself as this man when they were going to get married. As a pretend act of repentence for what Loki did, he helped Odin make sure that he didn't have a to pay a Jotun with Freya for building a great wall around Asgard by distracting the Jotuns stallion in the form of a mare. It then caused Loki to get pregnant with a stallion named Sleipnir who was raised by the young royal couple and became Odin's great war horse. It was a couple of years later the people of Asgard found out that Loki only did this because Theoric had abused her and he hated that the girl he loved was being forced to marry a man who hit her.  
At one point a Frost Giant maiden named Skadi murdered Balder who was the youngest son of Odin and made sure that Loki got the blame because she held a grudge against Loki for being the cause of her father's death some years before. Since all of the evidence pointed at Loki, Odin was forced to punish Loki by having him chained to a rock as a snake hung over him and dripped venom on his body.

Even though Sigyn was pregnant at the time she would hold a bowl between Loki and the venom in spite of the protests that he had made. Sigyn would only leave when the bowl was filled and she had to empty it. It took many months but Loki was able to have his name cleared, but Skadi had run away so they couldn't punish her, but right when Loki was unchained from the rock Sigyn started to go into labor. Since she had become so weak after helping Loki she died in childbirth which caused Loki to fall in a deep depression. A few years later since Loki wanted to have more children he had a witch named Angerboda put a spell on him so he could get pregnant with Fenrir, Jorgumandr, and Hela.

Jane sighed as she put the book down. She had learned a lot about Loki and his past, but it had nothing to about his weaknesses or how to fight him.

* * *

After SHIELD found Erik in the parking garage of a mall and that Jane was forced to work for Loki to free Erik. The had Natasha get Darcy so they could keep both Dr. Selvig and Darcy safe. When they got back Darcy started to flirt with Steve Rogers who was now helping SHIELD. While Natasha rolled her eyes, she had to admit that she was kind of jealous. While she was happy that these people could have been say, she wished that Clint could have been one of the people they had saved from Loki. One way or another she was going to have Clint come back to her.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any of the Marvel characters that were in The Avengers movie.

Author's Note: For this fic the actress that I picture for Sigyn is Amanda Seyfried.

Chapter 3

Loki knew that he was dreaming when he found himself standing in one of the flower fields of Asgard. Loki knelt with a smile on his lips as his fingers caressed some of the flowers when he realized that this was the field of flowers that he made love to Sigyn in. "My handsome husband, it has been so long since I have been able to spend time with you like this," said Sigyn as she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

Loki quickly turned around and kissed her on the lips. When he pulled away he just sat there so he could admire her beauty, it pleased him greatly to see her beautiful and healthy in spite of the fact that she was dead. "My love, I wish that we could have raised our sons togehter," said Loki as he caressed Sigyn's cheek.

"I wish I could be have been there to see them grow up, they have become fine young men like their father and I love the other children that you have birthed on your own as if I was there mother too. But I am here for another reason," said Sigyn with a sad smile.

"What is it," asked Loki who was very confused now.

"You must give up your mission to conquer Midgard, if you give up now I am sure that Thor and the All Father will be merciful to you and even if you do win this war against Midgard, the Chitauri will turn against you," said Sigyn.

"I have no other choice, I do this for my family so my children could have something to inherit. I also fear that if I don't work with the Chitauri they will find a way to get to Asgard and harm my children, they had tortured me until I agreed to their plan, I don't want my children to have to endure what I went through," said Loki.

"I know that you will make the right choice because not will my words convince, Lady Jane Foster will too," said Sigyn.

"How will she do that," asked Loki with slight interest in his voice.

"Because I will give her the love you had for me when I was alive, when you wake up and look upon her, you will start to love her as you loved me," said Sigyn.

"It is impossible for me to love a woman as I once loved you," said Loki with a dry laugh in his voice that bore no joy.

"You would have fallen in love with Jane no matter what, I am just speeding up the process for your own good," said Sigyn before she dissapeared.

* * *

Loki woke up panting in his bed. That was only a dream, thought Loki. But at the same time it felt so real he could still feel Sigyn's lips upon his lips. Loki then got out of the bed and in spite of the fact that he was nude, he walked to the room that Jane was now using. He wanted to show that dream that there was no way that his feelings for Jane could change into love just like that because he dead wife said that they would.

Jane was lying on the bed with some of her books surrounding her. Loki slowly walked over to her and looked down upon the sleeping mortal maiden. He fell to his knees and stuffed his fist into his mouth to muffle the frustrated cry that rose from his throat and flew out of his lips.

Sigyn's prediction had come true, he was starting to fall in love with Jane. What are you doing Loki, you are the god of mischief, chaos, and lies, not some simpering school boy that would fall for any pretty maiden he sees. I must not let her know about this, if she did know about these feelings, she would be able to use them to her advantage, thought Loki as he pulled his fist from his mouth. As Loki said, he had been tortured by the Chitauri before and he worried that they would try to find a way to get to his children if they found out that his convictions were wavering in any way. Now he would also have to worry about the fate of Jane too since she was now becoming very important to him too.

Loki stood up and knew what he had to do. He was going to have to keep his growing feelings hidden from Jane until Midgard was his and he found a way to deal with the Chitauri along with finding a way to bring his children to his new kingdom in Midgard. Once there Loki would find a way to make Jane his Queen. As Loki was walking back to his room he smiled at the thought of how Thor would react to finding out that Jane had fallen for his little brother instead of him. Don't get ahead of yourself Loki, she hasn't chosen you yet, but it will be the perfect revenge, thought Loki.

* * *

Loki wasn't the only person that night to get a strange dream visit from Sigyn. Jane who never really had many dreams in her life time was shocked to find herself walking down the hallway of a palace. She looked out a window and found herself staring at multi colored road that streched over an ocean until it reached a golden sphere shapped building. She didn't know how she knew this, but something told her that she was in Asgard right now.

"I have always found Asgard to be a beatiful place, it makes me sad that Thor was forced to break the Bifrost, I hope that they find a way to repair it," said a fair haired woman that had now joined Jane. She was dressed in clothes that looked like a female version of what Loki would wear. Her hair was held up with combs that bore emeralds in them.

"Who are you," asked Jane.

"Forgive me for not giving you the proper introduction. My name is Princess Sigyn, I am the daughter of Freya and was once the wife of Loki until I died giving birth to my children, Narvi and Vali," said Sigyn.

"It is nice to meet you, but why are you here in my dreams, I am sure that Loki would be happy to see you. Also you should slap some sense into him for wanting to take over Earth," said Jane.

Jane expected Sigyn to be offended, but she just laughed. "I like you, that is why I am happy to give you the love that Loki bore towards me when I was alive," said Sigyn.

"I don't understand, give me Loki's love. Why me out of all people, you could have given it to any man or woman and I am sure that they would be better at convincing Loki to stop this madness," said Jane.

"It doesn't work that way, first of all Loki is not attracted to men that way in spite of what some of the writers of the Norse myths write, he is not a man whore that will sleep with anything. I chose you because I knew that no matter what Loki was going to fall in love with you, I am just trying to speed up the process to stop a great tragedy," said Sigyn.

"But I am with Thor," said Jane. To tell the truth, Jane didn't know where her relationship with Thor was at that point.

"If you stay with Thor your heart will be broken because you will not live up to the expectations that he has for you, while Thor doesn't know it yet, his heart belongs to another. I also think that you will find that Loki will be a very attentive and loving man to be with, don't let what you see right now blind yourself to the real Loki, he is a good man and he will do anything to make you happy," said Sigyn with a smile before she dissapeared. Before Jane woke up she just stood there thinking that this was just a silly dream and there was no way that Sigyn's words were true. Jane didn't know that she was about to be proven wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Thor or the Avengers.

Chapter 4

The next morning Jane woke up thinking that the dream she had last night. Why are you even thinking about that, it was a dream nothing more, nothing less, thought Jane. Jane had a hard time believeing that even a goddess could come into her dreams and give her the love that her husband had for her when she was alive. Besides isn't there something going on between me and Thor, thought Jane. But could knowing a person for a couple days and sharing one kiss with them count as a romantic relationship.

But she also had to wonder why Jane would have a dream about her captor's dead wife in the first place. Jane then knelt on the ground and pulled out the outfit she was going to wear that day. Thankfully Loki must have set up the rooms with a bathroom so she was able to take a shower. When she got out of the shower, she decided that she should go find something to eat and she found that the door was unlocked. At first Jane was wondering why Loki left the door to her room unlocked since she was forced to work for him and had not brainwahsed him, she thought that he would be worried that she would try to escape. But she also thought about the fact that he was a very powerful sorcerer, so he didn't have to worry about her trying to escape him.

As she was walking around the building trying to look something to eat she found Loki talking to the man called Clint Barton. When Loki looked up at Jane, she noticed a difference in the way that he was looking at her. Jane could see a slight ammount of gentleness in the way that Loki looked at her that wasn't there the previous day. Jane blushed slightly as Loki's eyes went over her body as if was checking her out. Jane didn't know why, but she felt better when a small smile appeared on his lips like he was happy with what he saw. Why are you even happy about him checking you out, he is trying to take over your world, thought Jane as she shook her head.

Maybe what I experienced last night was more than a dream and I could use this to influence Loki and keep him from trying to take over the world, thought Jane as she nervously ran her fingers through her hair.

"Is there something that you need," asked Loki.

"I am hungry and I was just looking for something to eat," said Jane.

"Let me show you where the food is stored," said Loki as he walked over to her.

"Why are you so determined to take over the world, you don't that most of the people of Earth don't take too kindly to someone marching in and trying to take over our world. Besides I am sure that there will be some people that will try to stop you," said Jane who was trying to find Loki's motivation for this so she could try to stop him.

"Thor will one day inherit Asgard and I will have nothing. I need a kingdom for my chidren to inherit. Besides me ruling Midgard will be much better than what the Chitauri have planned for you and your world," said Loki.

"An alien race that had taken me as their prisoner when I acciently landed on their world, through me they saw a way to come to your world. At first I refused, but they tortured me until I agreed to work for them and for agreeing to wrok for them, they would let me rule Midgard instead of destroying it, all I have to do is summon them here and fight for them," said Loki.

"You don't have to summon them, you are free of them now and they can't harm you if they can't get to you," said Jane.

"That isn't true, they come to me in my dreams and torture me to make sure that I will go along with their plan, I have wokend up to my body covered in bruises and bones broken. I don't know why, but they are somehow make the injuries I get in these nightmares real injuries. In fact last night was the first time that didnt' happen to me ever since I have arrived in Midgard.

"Besides that isn't even the worst they could do to me. I fear that if I don't follow their orders, then the Chitauri will find a way to go to Asgard and find a way to harm my children. I don't have to worry about Hela who travels between Hel and Niffelheim and Jorgumandr who lives here on Midgard, but Sleipnir, Narvi, Vali, and Fenrir still live in Asgard. My recent actions may seem like I am heartless, but I care deeply about my children and I would never be able to forgive myself even if only one of my children gets harmed," said Loki.

"I am sure that if you find a way to talk to Odin and Thor, I am sure they they will help you," said Jane.

"I have dissapointed my father and I believe he wants nothing to do with me now. Also once Thor finds out about what I really am, he will see me as nothing but a monster," said Loki sadly. Jane felt her heart clench in pain at those words. It was as if he believed that he really was a monster and that there was a way that his family could stop loving him, and since he believed that he had nothing else left to leave then his only option left was to act like the monster that he believed that he was.

After that Loki and Jane didn't really say anything else until they reached the room that was set up as the kitchen. "Is there anything that you want," asked Loki.

"Do you have any Pop Tarts," asked Jane.

"Those silly little pastires that you warm up in that strange device with the slots on top? Yes, there are a few boxes that Barton had bought and that device is there too," said Loki he looked around and he came back with a box of S'more Pop Tarts.

"Those are my favorites, when I was working with Erik and Darcy I made sure that I had a box all to myself that no one else was allowed to touch. I guess I had forgotten to tell Thor because when I brought him to where we were staying, he ate all of my Pop Tarts and demanded that I get him more food," said Jane.

"Thor is such a glutton, this can be your box of pastries and when you are out just tell me and I will make sure that Barton gets you another box," said Loki as he held the box out to her.

"Thank you, I know that you think that you are a monster. But I think that someone who cares so deeply about his children could never be a monster," said Jane as she took the box from his hands.

* * *

Loki just started in shock while Jane walked over to the strange device and put the pastries in it.

"I am about to take over your world, if that isn't a monster then I don't know what is," said Loki as he still stared at her.

"No, I really don't think that you are a monster and I don't think that a woman like Sigyn would love you if she believed that you are a monster," said Jane.

How does she know about Sigyn, thought Loki in shock.

"She didn't know the truth," said Loki softly.

"If you are talking about that fact that you are really a Frost Giant, I think that she would still love you," said Jane.

Loki quickly grabbed Jane's shoulders and let himself turn into a Frost Giant since she had to see the truth. When he had first grabbed the Casket of Anicent Winters Loki was only half way through his transformation before Odin demanded that he drop it. But this time Jane was going to see the monster in all of its hideous glory. He could see the skin on his hands turning blue and his sharper vision told him that his eyes were now in pain. He soflty groaned in pain as his fingernails became became long black talons, his boots became cramped when his toenails became long black talons, and some of his teeth became very sharp fangs. He sighed in relief when his talons broke throgh the front seams of his boots and gave his toes more room. His scalp then tingled as his hair fell out until he was left bald.

"Look at me now and tell me that I am not a monster," shouted Loki.

Loki expected Jane to cry or try to run away, but she just stood there. She must be frozen in fear of the hideous monster. She will never want anything to do with me now that she has seen the monster, especially when she could have someone like Thor, thought Loki.

Jane just quietly reached up and touched his cheeks and moved the fingers up to his now bald scalp. Her fingers feel so soft and warm, thought Loki as he sighed soflty and loosened his grip on her. "You are not a monster," said Jane with convition in her voice.

* * *

It was shocking to see Loki's transformation, but she wasn't afraid. After touching his face and telling him that she still believed that he wasn't a monster, Loki colapsed into her arms and wept. Even with what Loki had planned, Jane couldn't think of him as a monster.

They both sank to the floor and Jane let Loki cling to her while she comforted him as a couple tears fell from her eyes. She didn't even pull away when the Pop Tarts were done. As she ran her hand over his head again, she started to notice that his hair was growing back again and his skin was becoming pale again.

Once he was back to his normal form, Loki sat up and looked at her with jade green eyes. "Your litte pastires are done, eat them and come to me so I can get you ready for Germany," said Loki as he stood up and left Jane alone. Even though Jane wasn't able to convince Loki to give up his mad dreams of conquest, she wasn't going to give up on him.

Author's Note: In the next chapter you will see Thor and have more of SHIELD.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Thor, The Avengers, or any of the other characters in the Marvel Universe.

Chapter 5

In Asgard Odin was quite concerned about Loki's actions in Midgard. To keep Loki from summoning the Chitauri with the Tesseract, Odin had decided to use his powers to send Thor to Midgard so he could retrieve so Loki could face punishment for what almost brining war to Asgard and so no mortal could use it to harm to innocent people like the Nazis tried to do during WWII.

While Loki had to be punished for trying to destroy Jotunheim and now trying take over Midgard, Odin, Thor, and Frigga liked it at all. So it was decided that Loki would get the lightest punishment possible and hope that afterwards Loki would still want to be part of their family again.

When Thor made it to the broken edge of the Bifrost, he saw that not only Odin and Heimdall were there, but Sif was waiting for him too. What is Sif doing here, thought Thor.

"As one of the best warriors in Asgard, I thought that it would be for the best if you to have Sif come along and help you in your mission," said Odin. Thor didn't know why, but he was happy to have Sif coming with him. He also didn't know that Odin chose Sif because he hoped that Thor would fall in love with her.

* * *

While Jane was slowly eating her Pop Tart, she was trying to think of a way to convince Loki to not take over Earth. All of the sudden, she felt the presence of someone else in the room, but she didn't see anyone else in the room. "_You won't be able to see me, but I am here to help you since I want to see Loki happy again_," said Sigyn in Jane's head.

"I can use as much help as I can get, but I still find it strange that I am getting advice on how to seduce a man from his dead wife," said Jane with a weak laugh.

"_Don't worry, you did beautifully when you comforted Loki in his Frost Giant form, I just wish that I could tell him that I find him beautiful even when he is a Frost Giant. But as I was saying when you go to Loki to get ready for Germany, ask him to cut your hair short_," said Sigyn.

"Why short hair, he isn't going to make me bald like he did with Sif," asked Jane as she touched her hair.

"_In spite of what people tried to say, Loki wasn't pulling a cruel prank on Sif, he was just a child trying to give Sif a cute hairstyle. But it became too short because he was only a child, but he has gotten better over the years. When we got married he would cut my hair short until he was punished and I had to help him, while helping him my hair grew long. I died with long hair, so that is why you have seen me with long hair. But I have to admit that he was able to give me a cute hairstyle_," said Sigyn.

Alright, I hope that this works, thought Jane as she got up and walked to the door by her room. "Come in," said Loki when she knocked on the door. Loki was standing in the middle of the room dressed in a suit and scarf combo that made him look quite handsome.

"I was thinking that since will be working with machinery, I don't want my hair to get caught in one of the machines on accident. I was wondering if you could cut it in something short and cute," said Jane.

"I think that I can do that," said Loki with a smile as he quickly summoned a pair of scissors. Wow, Sigyn was right about Loki liking short hair, I am going to listen to any advice she has for me, thought Jane.

"Sit down," said Loki as he summoned a chair. When she sat down Loki grabbed Jane's hair and cut it at a length that was shorter than she ever had it. When he was done, he summoned a mirror and handed it to her.

"Wow, this is really cute, you are a straight man that is good with hair, all the women of Earth would love you," said Jane as she laughed a little.

"Straight," asked Loki who sounded confused as he waved his hand the hair that was cut off disappeared.

"It is a Midgardian term that means that you are sexually attracted to only people of the opposite gender, which in your case is women," said Jane.

"I am attracted to women, but there is only one woman that I want," said Loki as he placed his hand on Jane hair. Loki then softly chanted a spell and when Jane looked down she was dressed in a long black dress. She was also wearing a string a crystals around her neck, black high heels, and a pair of black elbow length gloves.

"I just need to put on some make up and I will be ready to go," said Jane before she left the room, not knowing that she was about to see a darker side of Loki.

* * *

Steve, Bruce, and Natasha were sitting at a table in the hovercraft that SHIELD was using at the time waiting for Loki to strike. "This guy wants to take over our world, I am sure that it won't be long until he attacks," said Bruce while he tapped a pen on the table. While he only joined SHIELD to find the Tesseract and refused to fight, he hoped that Steve and Natasha would be able to catch Loki.

Just then Maria walked into the room with a photo in her hands. "Loki has been spotted in Stuttgart, Germany," said Maria as she placed the photo on the table. It was a picture of Loki at some fancy party dressed in a suit and a pretty woman with short hair was by his side.

"It looks like Loki likes high society, but who is the pretty gal with him," said Steve.

"That would be Jane Foster, she is Thor's girlfriend and she became Loki's prisoner to save Dr. Selvig, but I don't know why her hair is short," said Maria.

"In the legends Loki is said to have cut off the hair of a young woman, I bet he did this to Jane as a form of torture," said Natasha.

"Well, whatever his reasons were, we should leave now so we can catch him before he either leaves or someone innocent is hurt," said Steve as he stood up and left the room.

Author's Note: I will try to provide a link for Jane's new haircut , the next chapter will be the events of Stuttgart.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't Thor, the Avengers, or any of the other characters in the Marvel Universe.

Chapter 6

Jane had wondered why both she and Loki had been dressed in such fancy clothes until Loki took her to a fancy event that was being held in a lovely looking building. "What are we doing here, I didn't think that we would be going to a place like this for your plans to take over the world, I thought that we would be going to some research center," said Jane as she stood by Loki while they were looking down at the guests.

"There is a man here that will help me get the blue prints for a device that will help me bring the Chitauri to Earth, Barton and my soldiers are stationed at the research center and when they are able to get the blue prints, they go in there and retrieve them for me," said Loki as he reached over and touched Jane's short hair.

"How you going to make it possible for Clint to get the blue prints," asked Jane as she looked up and Loki.

"Watch me," said Loki as he started to walk down the stairs as he kept a firm grip on his staff that was now disguised as a cane. Once he reached the guard at the foot of the steps, he used the staff to whack the man on the side of the head. As the man fell, the place flew into a chaotic state of panic. Loki what are you doing, thought Jane as she placed her hand on her mouth and tears came to her eyes.

Loki then strode over to one of the men, before the man could ran from Loki, he picked up the man and slammed him onto a stone table. Loki then pulled out a strange device and placed it on the man's eye. The screams of the man filled the room as Loki smirked at what was going on. When Loki was done, the man was still lying on the table and his eye was a bloody mess.

Loki then started to walk outside while everyone ran. Jane followed so she could find a way to stop him. His suit started to change into his battle armor. "Kneel before me," declared Loki proudly to the crowd had gathered outside. But they wouldn't listen to him, not that Jane could blame them for the way they were acting since they believed that he was a monster. But as Jane looked at him, she felt that there was something wrong with him.

"I said….. KNEEL," shouted Loki which caused everyone to kneel. Now that they were kneeling, Loki now had a demented smirk on his face.

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes you life's joy in a mad scramble for power. For identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel," said Loki. Just then an old man stood up with a look of defiance on his face.

"Not to men like you," said the old man.

"There are no men like me," said Loki with pride in his voice.

"There are always men like you," said the man sadly.

Jane's eyes widened in shock when Loki pointed his staff at the man. He is going to kill that man, thought Jane in horror. It was also then that Jane saw why Loki was acting more sadistic than usual. His eyes were light blue. Those Chitauri are finding a way to use Loki, I have to find a way to stop him that will cause him to go back to normal, thought Jane as she ran towards Loki. Before Loki could send a blast at the old man, Jane shoved the staff in the air which caused Loki to send the blast in the sky. "Stop Loki, if you love me, stop this madness," said Jane as she started to cry which caused Loki's eyes to turn back to his usual jade green.

* * *

When Loki was walking down the stairs, he was no longer in control of his actions. This wasn't the first time that the Chitauri had taken control of him and it wouldn't be the last before they came to Earth. After he had given his speech and the old man defied him, Loki under the control of the Chitauri pointed his staff at the old man. But before he could send the blast at the man, a pair of gloved hands pushed the staff up in the air. The crowd looked up in shock as the blast flew into the sky. Loki then looked down and saw that it was Jane.

"Stop Loki, if you love me, stop this madness," cried Jane. As Jane was crying Loki felt himself regaining control over himself and he started to feel disgust with himself.

Since he had returned to his normal state of mind and he was watching how Jane was reacting to what he had been forced to do, Loki started to feel sick at his stomach. Loki felt tears sting his eyes as Jane clung to his chest.

"Forgive me," said Loki as he pressed his hand to the small of his back. What made things worse for Loki was the fact that he knew that he was going to be forced to do other things that would break Jane's heart before this was done. Before Loki could say anything else, Jane stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him on the lips.

Such a seemingly small and intimate act meant so much to him. Especially since Loki knew that even though Jane didn't agree with what he had just done under the control of the Chitauri, she still cared about him. A couple tears fell from his eyes as he started to return the kiss.

"I love you, but I must do this protect my family. If I hadn't let them use me, they would have hurt them," said Loki with a tremor in his voice.

"Let go of Miss. Foster right now," said a strong sounding voice. Loki looked up and saw a man holding a shield and was dressed in a strange red, white, and blue outfit standing in the middle of the crowd.

"I need for you to get out of here right now, I am going to teleport you to my lair, I will be back soon," said Loki. He then placed his hand on his chest and she disappeared.

When Jane disappeared the man threw his shield at Loki which almost hit his head. What kind of mortal is this, thought Loki as he swung his staff at the man. Even though Loki was in control of himself, he still felt the desire to fight this man because this man had interrupted and intimate moment between him and Jane. The man hit the ground, but he quickly got up again. Loki frowned when he looked up and saw a flying vehicle hovering over him and the man he was fighting with a gun pointed at him. "Surrender Loki, we have you surrounded," said the voice of a woman.

That must be Agent Romanov, thought Loki remembering the woman that Barton constantly talked about. But Loki was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when some strange music filled the air. Just then the man in the red, white, and blue outfit was joined by another man dressed in red and gold armor.

"Captain," said the man dressed in armor in a tense tone of voice.

"Mr. Stark," said man dressed in red, white, and blue.

"I am no match for men like you, I surrender," said Loki as he held his hands in the air. Loki cursed the Chitauri because he wanted to fight these men and get back to Jane as soon as he could. But the Chitauri wanted him to pretend to give up so he could use his tricks to shatter the fragile alliance between these men that would be the only threat to their plans for Midgard. Loki just hoped that Jane would be alright while he was a prisoner.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Thor, the Avengers, and the other characters in the Marvel Universe.

Author's Note: I decided to go with a new style for Jane's haircut, while it is still short, it isn't going to be a long as I was going to have it. I have a link up on my profile page.

Chapter 7

When Jane appeared back in Loki's hideout, she waited for Loki to return. While she was horrified with the way that he acted, she could see that he had no control over himself when he was like that. She kept thinking about the pained look in Loki's eyes when he had regained control and he couldn't stay angry at him. About a couple hours later, Clint and the soldiers that he brought along had returned, but Loki wasn't with him. "Where is Loki," said Jane frantically as Jane showed her the blueprints and the materials that were needed to make the device to summon the Chitauri. He even told her about changes that were made to the device so it work at a quicker rate.

"He was taken prisoner by SHIELD, but we are going to have to wait to be able to rescue him," said Clint as he left her to her work. While Jane didn't really want to do this at this point she really didn't have a choice. But Jane was able to find a way to shut down the device with Loki's staff which made her happy that Loki didn't decide to take away her free will. She then lay on her bed when it Clint told her that it was night, but she couldn't sleep. She then felt the presence of Sigyn while she was running her fingers through her chin length hair.

"_We have to save Loki, if we don't an innocent man will die_," said Sigyn.

How are we going to do that, thought Jane as she sat up.

"_Go to the closest ocean shore with Sir Clint Barton and summon Loki's son Jorgumandr_. _He will do anything to help his father_," said Sigyn.

Jane then ran to where Clint was at right now. He was sitting on the ground and was making new arrows. When he looked up at her, he gave her a friendly smile that was quite endearing in spite of the fact that he still had those unsettling blue eyes that meant that he was controlled by the Chitauri.

"Clint, we need to go to the closest ocean shore right now, we are going to Loki," said Jane. At first Clint seemed kind of hesitant, but he grabbed her hand and led her to one of the vans.

"Why are you willing to help me like this," asked Jane.

"Master Loki told me that he should treat any of your order as if they had come from him," said Clint as they got into the van. It took a few hours of driving, but as the sun was coming up they finally made it to the ocean shore.

"That place will be good," said Jane as she pointed at one of the cliffs. Jane quickly jumped out of it and ran towards the cliff while Clint slowly followed her.

"Jorgumandr, I need you," called out Jane.

"What is a Jorgumandr," said Clint when he finally stood by her. At first nothing happened, but then a giant serpent's head rose from the surface of the ocean. The serpent was black with green and gold designs on him. While Jane knew that Jorgumandr was not that size when Loki gave birth to him, she was quite shocked that Loki had a son this size. There was also the fact that there was this giant serpent that lived under the ocean that no one has ever seen before.

"_Who summons the Midgard Serpent and what do you want with me_," said the voice of Jorgumandr in the minds of both Jane and Clint.

"That giant snake just spoke," said Clint with shock in his voice. In spite of the many unbelievable things that he had already saw while under the control of the Chitauri, a giant serpent was still something that could still leave him shocked.

"This is Jorgumandr, he is one of the sons of Loki," said Jane to Clint before she started to walk closer to Jorgumandr.

"My name is Jane Foster I am very close to your father. He has been taken prisoner by a group called SHIELD ," said Jane.

"_Father is here and someone has taken him as their prisoner_," said Jorgumandr with concern in his voice.

"Yes, but I believe that you can help us," said Jane while she pointed at Clint to show what she meant. Jane knew about the dedication that Loki had for his children, but she was now pleased to see that one of his children has that same dedication. She then reached over and placed her hand on his head. She gave him a smile as she felt his wet, smooth scales.

"_Now that you mention it, I can feel the presence of father and I know where he is right now. I can take you to him_," said Jorgumandr.

"I must come along with her too, I promised Lord Loki that I would protect her, she means a lot to your father," said Clint. Jorgumandr then stared at Jane with one of his jade green eye that reminded her of Loki's eyes.

"_I like her, she will be good for my father_," said Jorgumandr which caused Jane to smile.

"How are we going to find Loki," asked Jane.

"_Get on my head and I will take you to where my father is being held right now_," said Jorgumandr. After Clint got onto Jorgumandr's head, he helped Jane up. When they were both on his head, the giant started to move.

* * *

Loki opened his eyes while lying on the ground of his cell while his wrist was throbbing. Loki had fallen asleep and had a dream about Thanos the leader of the Chitauri along with his second in command that Loki didn't know the name of, so he just called the being the Other. Loki hated the Other more because he was the one that tortured Loki and put the mind control spells on him. But that didn't mean that Loki didn't know that Thanos would be just as bad if not worse to Loki. Thanos demanded to know why Loki was taking so long to bring the Chitauri to Midgard while the Other gripped Loki's wrist until it shattered. Loki quickly explained that all he had to do was tear apart this fragile little alliance with the warrior of Earth before he summoned the Chitauri which left the two aliens warlords pleased since they were doing what they wanted him to do.

When Loki woke up he saw that his wrist was broken just like in the dream. He quietly used a healing spell on his wrist while he was thinking about what happened after he was taken prisoner by SHIELD. While being taken to some strange floating vehicle, he found out that Thor and Sif were brought to Midgard by Odin.

After Thor threw Loki out of the jet, Thor started to confront Loki about what he was doing to Midgard. While Loki wished to tell him the truth, the Chitauri forced him to only tell Thor about his bitter feelings while he was growing up and demanded to know if he had mourned him when Thor told him that he thought that he was dead. Loki felt horrible when Thor told him that everyone mourned him, especially their father.

But the moment was broken when the man in strange armor who called himself Iron Man knocked Thor to the ground. Loki sat down and smirked as he Iron Man mock the way that Thor spoke. My brother has always been overly dramatic, thought Loki.

But Loki also wondered why Thor failed to mention the fact that Jane was being held prisoner by Loki he was sure that Heimdall saw this and would have told Thor about it. This is something that I can use against Thor that could bring Jane closer to me, thought Loki. After that a man that called himself Captain America floated down with a strange device that kept himself from getting hurt strapped himself and told them that they needed to stop fighting. Loki became quite impressed with Captain America when he was able to stand up to Mjolnir. He was also equally impressed earlier when Iron Man used the lightning that Thor summoned to give him more power.

But once the fight was over, Loki was taken back to the jet and he was still a prisoner because the Chitauri wouldn't let him run away. Once in his cell, a man that called himself Director Fury strutted into the room so he could talk to Loki. He thought that he could intimidate a Prince of Asgard and Jotunheim when Fury was nothing but a mortal.

Not long after Fury left thinking that he had been so witty, Natasha Romanov so she could ask for Loki to release Clint Barton from his control. Loki smirked a little at the fact that she believed that he had that much control over what was going on. But he also admired the frank way that she was speaking to him. But all Loki did was fling threats at her and call her a mewling quim because the Chitauri forced him to do it. Mother would have washed my mouth out with a bar of soap if she had heard me call a woman that term, thought Loki.

Natasha then called Loki a monster. Loki then responded by telling her that it was SHIELD were the ones that brought the monster. Loki had meant himself when he was talking about the monster that SHIELD brought, but Natasha seemed to think that he was going to release something called the Hulk before she ran off.

After that the hours were quite boring. Before he fell asleep Darcy came into the room and told him that if he didn't bring Jane back, she was going to use her taser on him. Loki just sat on the ground and ignored her. When left he curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

After Loki healed his wrist, Fury strode into the room again with a look of anger on his face while Loki was standing up. Loki had a strange desire to pull of Fury's legs so the man would no longer be able to strut anymore. "Have you come to bring me that magazine you offered me," said Loki with a slight smirk.

"You are going to tell me why a motherfucking giant snake is attacking my motherfucking hellicarrier," shouted Fury.

"Jorguamndr," was all Loki was able to say with worry in his voice. What is my son doing here, thought Loki.


End file.
